One Fine Day
by Blossom187
Summary: Volkner is bored until...


**Because this pairing needs love. Enjoy! XD**

It had been one of those days; those days that always came around after too long had passed between exciting battles- the times when sitting around the Gym staring at the same patterns and fighting mediocre trainers was just too unfulfilling.

After the fiasco of his last renovations to the Gym, Volkner decided to look to some other form of employment. Maybe he could drop by the League and bother Flint for a while…yeah, he would do that.

One phone call later and Volkner was back to square one. Not that Flint was busy being a member of Elite Four; how could he if no one had won the Beacon Badge in almost a year? Surely, Flint was just trying to make him mingle with his fellow Gym leaders – Volkner had never attended one single event, not even the inauguration of the Battle Frontier. He wouldn't bother with that now either.

Following the suggestion of one of his Gym trainers, he decided to head for the beach and maybe do a little training or a sand castle…or whatever. He never expected, though, that the small stretch of sand would not be empty – considering that almost nobody went there, save for the trainers going to challenge the League.

But there she was, a girl not much younger that him trying to teach her Magnemite a move it could never ever learn without the aid of a TM. But before Volkner decided to tell the girl her efforts were in vain he watched her struggle with her Pokémon for a little while longer, he didn't know why he found it a bit amusing.

"Excuse me." He finally said. "But you need a TM for that."

The girl didn't turn around when she spoke:

"Oh?" She said. "That explains it, I guess" Then she chuckled lightly.

"I can help you with that if you want." A perfect way to pass the time, Volkner thought.

"Hmm…you don't have to do that." This time when she spoke, she was facing him though not making eye contact.

Volkner shook his head. "It's okay, really. You could even consider it part of my job."

"Well…" She looked down and scratched the back of her head and then, looking up, accepted his offer with a shy smile.

"I'm Volkner, by the way." He said stretching his hand to her.

"Jasmine." She shook his hand. "So, you have the TM I need?"

"Of course." He then smirked. "But I want something in return."

She blushed slightly at that. "What?"

"A battle. You're a trainer, right?"

Volkner could have sworn he saw a the girl in front of him, Jasmine, smirk as well – however he must have been imagining things because she really didn't seem like the type of person who smirk like that.

"So, are going to battle one on one?" She asked.

"Works for me." He really didn't know if she was any good but his gut told him this battle would be a good one.

Jasmine smiled and returned her Magnemite to its pokéball. The moment after he knew why she was smirking, she let out a Steelix, which did not bode well for his type of choice – not that he cared, as a gym leader he had his trump cards. After some thought, he let out his Electivire – with his fire punch he could to some damage to Jasmine's Steelix.

The battle was at the beginning more on the defensive side as both parties were thinking that best strategy to follow, as it went on things became more heated but in the end Volkner's Electrivire was no match for a combo of Screech and Dig – he really hated that move, Screech.

He just stood there a bit surprised at his loss as Jasmine congratulated her huge Pokémon, who knew those huge Steelix could look almost adorable when being praised. As Volkner witnessed that scene he couldn't help but laugh at the contrast before him – a gentle girl (for the most part, at least) and a menacing iron snake; he would imagine that Jasmine would be fonder of a Bellossom or a Flareon but that's stereotyping for you.

"I guess I owe you this, then" With a rather sheepish smiled, Volkner handed Jasmine the TM

"Thank you very much." Her tone was polite as she accepted her prize.

They stood there in silence for a little while longer before Volkner broke it.

"Well, thanks for the battle – most fun I had in a long time." He said, giddy. "I should go take Electrivire to the Pokémon Center, now."

Jasmine smiled in response and seemed as if she was about to say something but gave up, but as Volkner was just about to turn around she stopped him.

"Oh, hmm…" How could she say this without sounding weird? She fumbled a bit longer with her words before she spoke her mind. "Do you mind if I go with you? My Magnemite and Steelix could use a little rest."

"Not at all." Volkner smiled kindly. "Let's go."

They walked in silence for neither of them could think of something better to say than comment on the weather or how pretty the city was when sundown was nearing – that is, until Volkner caught Jasmine looking to the market place with keen interest.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked a bit confused. "No. How'd you know?"

"If you were you wouldn't look so taken by the local market." He answered with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" She spoke as if not being impressed with the colors and life of the city market was an utterly alien thing.

Volkner shrugged. "It loses its charm when you see it every day, I guess."

"I find that very sad." Jasmine looked serious now.

Now it was Volkner's turn to look confused. "Why?"

"Well," She started. "You would end up being very bored then, wouldn't you?"

It was impossible for Volkner not to laugh at that, how right she was.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She simply smiled.

"After we go to the Pokémon Center, I could take you to the market." The day really had tuned out much better than he thought. "What do you say?"

Jasmine's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink when she accepted the invitation.

"So, where are you from, anyway?"

"Olivine city in Johto." She was proud of what she said next. "I'm the Gym Leader there."

Volkner laughed some more, he wasn't surprised. "That explains a lot."

She laughed as well. "I suppose. But I'm not here for battling purposes, I came for the contests."

"I see. Well, I know the person who sells accessories so this is your lucky day."

Jasmine beamed. "I agree."

They had been in the market place when Volkner noticed that despite living there his entire life he never truly enjoyed the sights there or how fun they could be to visit. The night passed in a flash and it wasn't until he was lying in his bed that night that Volkner realized he had never had that much fun in a very, very long time. He made the mental note to thank Jerry for telling him to go to the beach the next day.

In the end, it had been his lucky day too.


End file.
